If You Have to Leave
by SunFlake3
Summary: Jack perd tour à tour des êtres chers à son cœur. Qu'importe s'ils le connaissaient ou pas, qu'importe s'ils avaient conscience de son existence, lui les avait toujours observé. Et c'est pour cela qu'il écrit ces quelques mots pour chacun d'eux. Et aussi pour lui-même. Court OS basé principalement sur les sentiments.


_**Disclaimer : Ooooh ! Jack ! Pourquoi es tu Jack ? Renonce à cet auteur funeste qu'est le tien et n'appartiens plus qu'à moi !**_

* * *

><p><em>Je me fais chier en cours... Et quand je me fais chier, j'écris. Et quand j'écris, ça donne ça... - -'<em>

_Sinon, bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>IF YOU HAVE TO LEAVE<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>La pluie nettoie toutes les âmes pour les garder propres des cendres de tous les jours. <em>

* * *

><p>Je souffre, je pleure, je crie, j'ai peur. C'est vrai. Mais je ne me plains pas. Jamais ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas le droit. Non, je n'ai pas le droit ! Et cela, je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai vu ce petit garçon, à peine haut comme trois pommes qui se battait tous les jours avec force, courage. Oui, il savait qu'il luttait pour sa vie, qu'il luttait contre la mort. Mais il ne baissait jamais les bras. Son sourire était toujours plus étincelant. Il était magnifique. Ce jour-là, j'ai à peine croisé son regard que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que mes problèmes n'étaient qu'une futilité face à la misère du monde. J'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas me plaindre sans avoir connu la vraie douleur. J'ai surtout compris qu'il fallait remercier le Ciel chaque jour. Je suis en vie ! Je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour être heureux. Non ! Ce jour-là, j'ai aussi pris une décision. Sûrement l'une des plus importantes de ma vie, pourtant il m'a semblé qu'il s'agissait de la plus évidente : je soutiendrai ces enfants jusqu'au bout, je me battrai pour eux. La seule chose qui compte pour moi maintenant c'est qu'aucun enfant ne perde son sourire. Jamais ! Je voudrais leur rendre cette enfance qu'on essaie de leur voler, leur faire profiter de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier pour qu'ils n'aient rien à regretter. Jamais. Je voudrais croire que la maladie se guérit avec une chanson. Mais je sais surtout que personne ne choisit de vivre ou de mourir. Seule la vie décidera de leur chemin. Alors, oui, mes idées sont un peu prétentieuses, certes, mais pour eux, je donnerais ma vie. Ils sont pour moi un modèle de courage. Alors, je me bats pour eux ; J'ai déjà commencé, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas près de s'arrêter !<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>JACK.<strong>

"A l'enfant que j'ai été,

Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf années, c'est tellement court et pourtant il a fallu faire des choix, prendre des décisions et parfois même renoncer.

Cher toi, ou plutôt cher mini-moi, suis-je devenu celui que tu espérais ? Et tous ces rêves en toi, que sont-ils devenus ? Une réalité ou juste une déception de plus ?

Cher enfant, me pardonnes-tu mes moments d'errance, mes souffrances et mes doutes ? Pourras-tu un jour comprendre mes larmes et ma douleur toi qui n'avais que du soleil dans les yeux ? A ton âge tu ignorais encore ce que la vie pouvait réserver à ceux qui grandissent. Tu ne savais pas encore que Peter Pan n'est qu'un mirage. Vieillir est cruel. Grandir est douloureux. Et pourtant, il a bien fallu surmonter tout cela.

Petit prince, mon parcours n'était que semé d'embûches, mais regarde-moi aujourd'hui. Ne suis-je pas encore debout ? Ne vois-tu pas le mince filet de lumière au fond de mes yeux ? Le secret, c'est que tu as toujours vécu en moi, tu n'es jamais sorti de mon cœur et aujourd'hui encore je voudrais que tu sois fier de moi, que toi, petit garçon des années 90 regarde en rêvant ce jeune garçon de l'an 2000."

* * *

><p><span><strong>VINCENT.<strong>

"Je me souviens, de ce petit garçon si fragile et si doux. Son sourire de lumière étincelant et sa joie de vivre balayant jusqu'au plus infime petit nuage. Et pourtant, c'était une histoire perdue d'avance. Le conte du petit garçon, qui ne deviendra jamais prince. La légende du Bossu qui n'en est plus vraiment une.  
>Du haut de ses douze années, il porte désormais son petit corps dans un étui de plastique. Jamais un mouvement ne lui a semblé plus difficile à réaliser. Ses rêves sont loin derrière maintenant et la nuit, prisonnier de son épaisse carapace, il rêve aux étoiles. Il prie pour que l'une d'elle se pose enfin sur ses frêles épaules et le soulage de cette abominable douleur dont il est désormais la cible. Mais les anges ne l'entendent pas. Mais Dieu n'écoute plus.<p>

Et la jolie petite plante a fini par pousser de travers. Désormais, c'est un peu comme si chacune de ses vertèbres était désireuse de s'extirper de son dos. Il s'arracherait même la colonne, pour quelques minutes de répit. Quelques secondes sans ressentir ses couteaux qu'on lui plante sans cesse dans la poitrine. Un instant, il voudrait tout plaquer, partir loin, s'envoler pour ne plus souffrir. Mais il le sait, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans ce corset ; Sa coquille désormais. Et pourtant, la douleur lui prend tout. Ses bras, ses jambes constamment ankylosées, perpétuellement abîmées.

Et parfois, il se surprend même à se demander à quoi cela sert encore de lutter. il le sait bien, qu'il n'est que le pantin de son histoire. Un jour, il se retrouvera au fond de cette petite chambre d'hôpital. Des années auront passé et pourtant, il devra réapprendre. Réapprendre à marcher, à dormir, à s'asseoir et à vivre. Chacun de ses gestes sera différent. Un peu plus difficile, un peu plus lourd. Parce qu'au fond il le sait bien qu'il est condamné. Et pourtant, il vivra, comme il pourra, deux barres de fer en travers du corps. Deux barres de métal pour le tenir debout encore un peu, comme on maintiendrait un immeuble sur le point de s'écrouler. Sa maladie sera là son seul et unique amour. Il vivra, comme il pourra, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare."

**VINCENT.**

"Cher ami, cher toi,

A l'ombre de mes larmes m'est venue une idée.

Cher enfant, cher tendre toi, en chemin vers ma perte, le vent m'a comme soufflé ces mots. Ne sont-ils que mensonges ? Ta plume seule répondra à mon silence. Emmitouflé dans mon manteau d'hiver, marchant, courant presque, à travers les petites rues de Paris cette voix a pourtant retenu mes pas, un instant, puis deux. On croit toujours que le soleil ne brillera plus, et quand les nuages se pressent tout autour de nous, rien ne semble plus tourner rond. Et pourtant, si notre monde, lui, vacille, la Terre, elle, ne peut se permettre de nous attendre. Alors que faire ? Faut-il continuer à prétendre que la vie nous a oubliés ? J'ai longtemps cru que rien ne pourrait jamais changer ma vie en un ciel de paradis, je n'ai aujourd'hui pas perdu cette pensée, mais ces quelques sons chuchotés au creux de mon oreille me laissent penser que je pourrais avoir tort. Et si le bonheur arrivait tel un bouquet de jonquilles au beau milieu de la grisaille d'hiver ? L'hirondelle annonce le printemps, dit-on. Mais ne sommes-nous pas au plus profond de nous cette hirondelle qui n'attend rien d'autre que de s'envoler ? Et c'est ainsi qu'en déployant tes ailes, tu atteindras l'éternel.

La morale de mon histoire, cher ami, c'est peut-être que rien n'empêche le bonheur, à part toi, moi, et peut-être nous. Et un beau jour, au grand milieu de l'hiver la lumière s'allumera dans tes yeux. Ce jour-là, l'hiver se transformera en printemps, et si aujourd'hui tu ne ressens pas cette douceur qui t'emportes et t'enivre, il arrivera un moment où un doux sourire se dessinera sur ton visage. Tes peines envolées, tu réaliseras à quel point tu n'as plus besoin de pleurer, tes larmes auront séché depuis bien longtemps. C'est à ce moment-là que tu comprendras que le bonheur est bien là. Non, il n'est pas arrivé par morceaux envolés jour après jour, mais bien d'un coup, sans bruits et sans éclats et tu le réaliseras ce jour car ton cœur t'emportera dans la ronde sans fin des visages illuminés d'amour et d'amitié.

En attendant que cet instant te tende les bras, prends soin de toi.

Je t'aime."

* * *

><p><span><strong>OSWALD.<strong>

"Cher toi,

Je voulais te dire merci. Je ne te donnerai pas mon nom, je ne suis pas assez courageux pour ça, mais je suis aujourd'hui irrévocablement tombé amoureux de toi. Ne prends pas peur, je t'en prie lis cette lettre jusqu'à la dernière ligne. Je le sais, tu n'es pas seul, tu n'es pas fait pour moi, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. Mais au fond, tout ceci n'a aucune importance. J'ai toujours été un « garçon de l'ombre ». Autant être honnête jusqu'au bout : je n'avais pas de vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Un garçon de l'ombre, ne parle pas. Ne se montre pas. Ne sourit pas. Ne sort pas non plus de chez lui. Un garçon de l'ombre est une garçon qui a peur. Qui aurait besoin d'amour, mais personne ne s'en rend jamais compte. De lui, on ne voit pas même l'ombre. Et c'est pour cela qu'il est seul. A dix-huit ans, j'en étais arrivé à douter de ma capacité à ressentir quoique ce soit pour quiconque. Et grâce à toi, je sais désormais que l'amour ne m'a pas définitivement tourné le dos. Personne ne m'a encore jamais aimé, c'est vrai, mais si mes sentiments existent, je garde l'espoir qu'un jour un homme me regarde enfin. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis, jamais je ne me mettrai en travers de ta vie. Mais je voulais simplement te dire merci. D'avoir sauvé un petit garçon du gouffre de l'oubli."

* * *

><p><span><strong>GILBERT.<strong>

"Je ne le connais pas. Ses yeux ne me sont pas familiers, sa voix ne me rappelle rien. De lui, je ne connais que son prénom. Et pourtant, je ressens ce besoin de le protéger. Petit garçon de treize ans cherche une raison à sa vie. Derrière mon ordinateur, j'ai envie de hurler, de lui crier : « Ne fais pas l'erreur, ne gâche pas ta vie ! ». Mais comment pourrait-il faire confiance à un inconnu ? Ses mots me font peur. Comment ce petit être peut-il enfermer tant de malheur ? Comment le monde peut-il laisser cet enfant pleurer seul le soir dans son lit ? Mais dites-lui ! Dites-lui que partir ne résoudra pas tout ! Jurez-lui, promettez-lui, mais faites quelque chose ! Mettre fin à ses jours n'est pas la solution, loin de là. Par pitié, rendez-lui ses rêves, rendez-lui son sourire, je ne veux pas le voir malheureux. Chaque jour, je le vois se rapprocher dangereusement du gouffre. Si personne ne lui tend la main, il tombera. Mais n'entendez-vous rien ? Vraiment ?! Et pourtant ! Chacune de ses phrases est un appel au secours, chacun de ses mots est un appel à l'aide. Un appel qui monte jusqu'à Dieu, mais qui pourtant n'atteindra jamais l'oreille des hommes.

Je me sens tellement impuissant devant une telle détresse ! J'aimerais que quelqu'un lui prenne la main, enfin. Des mots, des phrases, rien de plus ! Mais c'est son cœur que vous prenez ! C'est un petit garçon de treize ans que vous assassinez ! Aujourd'hui, c'est sa vie qui part en éclats, c'est son cœur qui se meurt. Comment réparer les dégâts ? Comment rendre la vie à un ange ? Impossible n'est-ce pas ? Alors réagissez ! Bientôt, il sera trop tard ! Et si ce jour venait à arriver, je ne pourrai plus regarder un homme dans les yeux. Je ne pourrai plus vivre dans ce monde de douleur. Je ne pourrai pas supporter le départ si précipité d'un ange. Dites-lui juste de se battre, le chemin sera long, mais il en vaut la peine. Je lui donnerai la force nécessaire, je suis passé par là."

**GILBERT.**

"Gilbert,  
>Toutes les histoires ne finissent pas bien, non, et tu le sais. Pendant un an, j'ai appris à te connaître, à découvrir le petit homme plein de surprises que tu étais. Et puis aujourd'hui, plus rien. Depuis deux mois : Le vide le plus total. Mon existence ne consiste plus qu'à me souvenir. Oh je te vois d'ici me « gronder comme Papa », oui, je t'entends encore me dire : « Faut pas être triste , regarde, il y a du soleil dehors ! ». Mais mon p'tit bout, ce n'est pas le soleil que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est toi, et je sais que c'est impossible ! La vie est tellement injuste ! Non ! Bien sûr que non on ne mérite pas de mourir, surtout pas à sept ans.<br>Un jour, alors que tu faisais des dessins, tu m'as dit que tu voulais écrire tes souvenirs, « comme les vieux », parce que tu avais peur d'oublier nos moments passés ensemble. Sur le coup, ça m'a fait rire, et puis après j'ai réalisé à quel point c'était beau. C'est comme ça que je t'ai offert ton premier journal intime de garçon ! Aujourd'hui, je ne peux le relire sans pleurer. Tu me manques, c'est incontestable ! Alors, si tu le veux bien, maintenant, je vais raconter ton histoire. Notre histoire. Ou peut-être bien mon histoire, je ne sais plus trop. Mais peu importe, parce que désormais, et pour toujours, tu es l'ange de ma vie."

* * *

><p><strong><em>END<em>**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai pas compris non plus mon délire, désolée... - -'<em>


End file.
